Horrible News
by TheeGhostQueen
Summary: Thalia glanced at Chiron. He looked really nervous. She decided to ask the question that everyone had on their minds. "Leo, Nico, Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel." The ones mentioned turned to Thalia. "Where's Percy and Annabeth? What has happened? Just minutes ago, Grover fainted and he was talking about that Percy shouldn't let go..." Their expressions horrified her. /MOA SPOILERS.


**HELLO MY FELLOW DEMIGODS AND MORTALS WHO CAN SEE THROUGH THE MIST. So I've read your reviews from my Oneshot "Must Tell the Others"and I have decided to make a different version of it, in which you're about to read. Some of it is a little bit of the same of the other because as I have told you: This is a different version.**

**It took some time because I had to reread a few books to get Grover's way talking and stuff like that so here is my NEW AND IMPROVED One-Shot.**

_**Listening to: "Oath"~Cher Lloyd/ "Little Talks"~Of Monsters and Men *squeals*  
**_

**Disclaimer: Meh sadly does not own any of the characters (or PJO/HoO), they belong to the TROLL MASTER Rick Riordan! :3**

* * *

It wasn't like everyday at Camp Half-Blood. Sure all the activities were the same but the air around the campers was too tense. They might have to repeat history and have war against the Romans again. Chiron had set up a lookout duty everyday ever since the seven had messaged them about the news. At sword fighting class, Clarisse pushed everyone to their limits. She knew that some won't like it but it had to be necessary if they have to defend their camp.

It's July 1st and they haven't heard from the seven yet.

Thalia and the hunters came back to camp to help them out when Chiron had called them. They needed every available friend to help out.

That day, Thalia and Grover were walking around the borders looking out.

"It's Jason's birthday, and he has to go through this." Thalia said sadly.

Grover sighed. " That's the life of a demigod. Percy had to go through that as well."

"I know but the thought of him and the others having to go save the world against the giants and Gaea... Well I thought we would finally have a chance of peace."

"We all thought that but the life of being a part of this world, we never know when we get a chance of peace."

Thalia chuckled softly. "So can you sense anything if Percy is in trouble?"

Grover concentrated. A few minutes later he said, "Well I'm getting this really weird feeling off of him."

"A weird feeling?"

"Yeah, it's like he's afraid of suffocation. I don't know why but that's what I'm getting."

Thalia thought it. "Maybe something happened when he was-"

"Woah!" Grover staggered.

Thalia grabbed his arm. "Grover, what's wrong?"

"I'm getting really bad feelings from Percy, something's happening. I can't describe what.."His eyes widened. "No. Wait.. Just hang on, Percy. DANGER!" Then he fainted.

"Wait, Grover! What happened?! Grover!" Thalia whistled. Two white wolves came to her call. "Stay here. And guard the border. Howl if trouble comes." Then she pulled the passed out satyr down the hill.

Two campers noticed them. Rachel and Will. They ran over to them.

"What happened?" Rachel asked as Will checked on Grover.

"I don't know. We were just talking and walking around the borders when he just collapsed." Thalia answered.

"He's fine," Will told them. "He's just unconscious."

Thalia thought about it. They were talking about Percy's connection to Grover. He told her that he could feel what Percy feels when the feeling is really strong. Then Grover passed out. "Something's happening'," Thalia repeated.

"What?" Will and Rachel asked the hunter.

Realization and fear came to Thalia. "Oh my gods," she breathed. "Will, take Grover to the infirmary. Then tell Chiron that we're calling a meeting. Rachel come with me and get the counselors. Something has happened."

_**~At the Argo II~**_

"Listen everyone, this is no one's fault. Gaea is messing with us, but this time she has crossed the line," Piper said.

They all took a moment in silence. Then Nico finally spoke.

"Iris-message them," Nico told Leo hollowly. "The others need to know."

Leo only nodded and the Coach to man the helm. The six of them went below the Argo and gathered around Leo as he said, "_Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering. Show me Chiron, at Camp Half-Blood."_

_**~At Camp Half-Blood~**_

The counselors gathered around the ping pong table. It was a tight fit but they managed to all have a seat. Nyssa took over for Leo. Mitchel was there for Piper. Malcolm came to represent the Athena cabin. Travis and Connor Stoll for Hermes; Katie for Demeter; Clarisse for Ares; Lou Ellen for Hecate; Butch for Iris; and finally Clovis for Hypnos cabin. Tyson would've come but he was taking care of Ella.

Most of them were arguing with Thalia on why they were called there.

"Why are we here? We could be outside training even more before the Romans come!" Clarisse said, annoyed.

"Because Clarisse," Thalia snapped, "something has happened. We need people to know everything that happens."

Clarisse stayed quiet. Will and Chiron walked in. "My dear, what has happened?"

"I don't know Chiron but I have a really bad feeling. I called everyone here because I know something happened to Percy."

The others started arguing with each other. Butch ignored them and tried to make a new record with the pencils in Clovis' nose when he tensed. He felt that a message was coming and told everyone to shut up.

They then started arguing with him. "Seriously guys! I think someone- probably Leo- is sending us an iris message."

Sure enough when he finished the sentence, a message appeared showing six demigods all gloomy looking. No, not gloomy; more like depressed, troubled. Leo looked like he was in shock; Nico appeared to be in a really bad condition. Frank was sniffing a lot while Jason looked angry and sad. Piper was in tears and Hazel being the youngest (_**well she really isn't being a 1940s kid but right now she's 13, I think**_)was sobbing hard.

Some of the campers started to think: _where's Percy and Annabeth?_

Chiron cleared his throat. "Hello, Leo. What has happened, my boy?"

Leo tried very hard not cry in front of all the other demigods. "News. Good news, right. I-uh- We just have things to tell you guys that you need to know."

Every demigod/hunter/mortal sat up straighter. Thalia was focusing very hard on the behavior of the six. Fear came up to her throat. "Leo. Tell us."

He glanced back at his crew mates. "The good news is that Annabeth has found the _Athena Parthenon _and we have it safe on the ship. She has completed the Mark of Athena quest."

Malcolm gasped. "What? She- she really did it? There's no way in Hades that- No child of Athena has ever come back from that quest. Oh my gods."

Leo nodded. "Oh we also found and saved-" He grabbed Nico who right next to him, thinking hard. "Nico."

"Hey guys," Nico said with such a sad and droopy tone.

The camp counselors glanced at each other. Nico was always a dark fellow but when they saw him there with such a tone and hard expression, it was clear that something terrible happened. Maybe Thalia was right, but they all wanted her to be wrong. And there was also no sign from Percy and Annabeth yet. They were afraid of the answer that something had happened to the heroes.

Thalia glanced at Chiron. He looked really nervous. She decided to ask the question that everyone had on their minds. "Leo, Nico, Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel." The ones mentioned turned to Thalia. "Where's Percy and Annabeth? What has happened? Just minutes ago, Grover fainted and he was talking about that Percy shouldn't let go..." Her voice died down as she watched their expressions in which horrified her.

Leo looked down. Nico shuffled out of the view. Jason slammed his fist onto the table, cursing and left the room with Piper following. Frank sniffled even more and sat down next to Hazel as she started to sob even harder.

The counselors got even more worried. Leo looked uncomfortable but spoke with Nico back by his side. "Well.. things got even more complicated with the timing and with the whole incident with Arachne and- um.." Leo couldn't continued. When sad times came he used his humor to change the subject. But this was one matter he couldn't put into funny business.

With Leo not continuing, Clarisse got even more annoyed. "What happened?!" She yelled.

"Quiet child," Chiron said. He analyzed the way the six demigods were acting. He came to his conclusions and did not like them. "Would you please continue, Leo?"

He said nothing but let his head drop.

Jason and Piper returned and Thalia turned to them. "Jason." He looked at his sister with dismay. "Where are Percy and Annabeth?"

Jason shook his head. "I couldn't- I should have been paying attention, I could have save-"

"Jason," Piper put her hand on his arm. "Stop it."

"Would someone there like to tell us where in the Hades our friends are?!" Both Travis and Connor asked.

After a few seconds, Nico said very clear but quiet. "Tartarus. They fell into Tartarus."

Dead silence fell into the room with the counselors.

Then Thalia, Malcolm, and Clarisse all stood up. "WHAT do you guys _exactly_ mean that they're in_ Tartarus_?"

Both Nico and Leo flinched under their tone.

Hazel stood up, wiped her tears, and spoke with a shaky voice. "They mean that P-Percy and A-Annabeth are inside T-Tartarus because they got pulled inside. Annabeth's ankle was broken and was wrapped around spider silk.-" (Malcolm winced) "Arachne took it as a chance to pull Annabeth down. Percy tried to help her up but the silk was too strong and we were all busy securing the statue onto the boat. By the time, the others try to help, i-it was too l-late."

Another silence fell upon them.

"But- they're not dead, right? Oh please tell me that they aren't dead." Rachel asked.

Hazel and Nico looked at each other to make sure of the others thoughts. "No," they said. "They're aren't dead."

The demigods and Rachel sighed of relief, and the three that were standing sat back down. "So what's the progress? Plans?" Nyssa asked her half-brother.

"We're heading to Greece, right now leaving Rome, Italy." Leo said. "Nico has a plan."

Nico nodded. "Percy promised me that he and Annabeth will find the Doors of Death in Tartarus. He told me to lead these guys to Epirus, where the mortal side of the doors. But first we have to go through the House of Hades, fight through Gaea's forces, which will be difficult but if we get through all that then we can help Percy and Annabeth to seal the Doors from both ways."He paused like he was hesitating to whether to them his thoughts. "I don't know exactly how to get them back safely but hopefully along the way we could figure out how."

He let that sink in with the others.

"Well, now. Everyone," Chiron spoke up, his tail flickering softly. "I do believe we have to go. A war is coming and we must prepare against the Romans."

Upon hearing this, Jason stood next to Leo asking if he could say something. Leo nodded and moved out of the way a little. "Guys, listen. Please try to reason to them."

"Oh the Romans won't want to talk to us," Malcolm said a little irritably.

"I know, I know. Look, you are a son of Min- Athena?" Malcolm nodded. Jason continued. "Okay then. Now see here, talk to Reyna. She's on our side but there's this guy in the way. He is the one that is riling up the Romans. Now be careful because he's also a powerful speaker. Get Reyna to help you guys on reasoning. After you get Octavian out of the way of course."

"Stupid Octavian," both Frank and Hazel muttered.

Jason agreed with them. "One more thing, try not to kill them."

"Why not?" Clarisse asked.

Frank frowned. "Well, for one thing, those guys are our friends and family."

Hazel and Jason agreed. "Yeah, we might never admit this but Romans have their pride to protect. Besides, we are all on the same side against Gaea and the giants, right?" Jason added.

Everyone muttered their agreements. "That's all I'm saying. It's Octavian who has corrupted them. Try to take away his power of speaking."

A creak and rumble was heard through the ship. Leo decided that it was time to go. "Well, this was just an update on what we know so far. I gotta go back up to the helm. See ya, guys soon." Leo said and the six of them wave at the other demigods at Camp Half-Blood, and then Leo swished his hand though the message and it disconnected.

The demigods took a long silence.

Finally Leo said, "Come on, crew. We got some missing friends to save."

_**~Camp Half-Blood~**_

Chiron sighed and turned to the silent crowd of campers and hunter. "Heroes. Do not despair for Percy and Annabeth. This is how the fates will play. But remember that Percy and Annabeth together are almost impossible to defeat."

"He's right guys." Will said. "For as long as I've know them, they are without a doubt a great fighting pair."

"Two of the most powerful demigods can make it through Tartarus," Katie Gardner sniffled. "They'll come back."

Chiron cleared his throat. "Percy had once asked me that if it was hard or sad to watch you heroes that I train get killed or hurt. And I have told that it gets horrible depressing sometimes, and I think that it's one of these times that it's much more than depressing. "He took a long breath and continued. "Right now we must prepare for the Romans. I would never have thought that we would ever fight again, but then again history will repeat itself. It might take them some time to get here but prepare the defensives just in case. I hope that they will finish the quest before we fight the Romans and bring peace.

"The meeting is adjourned and remember to survive for them. And never forget, we will see them once more. Do not lose hope."

_We will get Percy and Annabeth back. _

**o.O.O.o**

Later that day, at the infirmary, Thalia went to go check on her satyr friend. Will was there as well checking on the wounded. He noticed her heading to where Grover was laying down. "He'll wake up soon, Thalia. Be patient." He called out.

Thalia nodded. _Be patient? That's a problem with ADHD kids._

She noticed that Grover was pale and shivering. No wonder too.

She thought about her best friend and her goofy boyfriend. She knew that the campers were right: Annabeth and Percy are the best fighters here. She was sure that they could manage Tartarus. Hopefully.

Her thoughts were soon interrupted with Grover groaning and mumbling, "FOOOOD."

Thalia chuckled. Same old Grover. She patted his cheek to help him wake up faster. "Come on, Goat boy. Get up."

Then suddenly he sat up straight, gripped Thalia's arm, and screamed, "FALLING! FALLING!"

"Woah, there. Goat boy calm down. You're not falling, calm yourself. And would you let go of my arm?" Thalia winced a little.

Grover's eyes seem to adjust to everything. Slowly, his grip loosen and he turned to Thalia, who was rubbing her arm a bit. "Thalia! Oh it's terrible! They fell. They fell in!"

Thalia put her hands on Grover's shoulders. "Slow down. Calm down a bit, like I told you."

"But-"

"No buts! I already know what you're talking about." Her voice dropped softly. "I'll explain what the others have told us. Okay?"

He nodded and she told him the whole thing message. His eyes started to water halfway through the story. When she finished, his head drooped down. "Oh Percy... Annabeth! To think that we came so close to falling in at the beginning and now they've really fallen in."

Thalia appeared confused on that. "What do you mean that you guys came close falling in together?"

Grover bleated mournfully. "Well, on Percy's very first quest, where we had to retrieve Zeus' lightning bolt, we came very close to that pit. I had on these cursed shoes that were supposed to drag the wearer into Tartarus but at the very last second Percy and Annabeth saved me from falling in. After that, it gave the three of us nightmares for long time. Or I guess we still do."

Thalia nodded. "Wow. Now they are in." She smiled sadly at Grover. "But don't worry goat boy, Percy and Annabeth _will_ make out of there alive. Trust me on this."

This time he nodded and Thalia gave out her hand to help him get up. "Now come on. We still have to worry on those Romans coming and I left border patrol to my wolves."

Grover bleated again mournfully and got up. "Yeah, I guess we have to go back there."

Together they left the infirmary still thinking on how Percy and Annabeth will survive through this.

**o.O.O.o**

**There! My first fanfiction in 2013! *applause* Thank you, thank you. :3 I worked so hard on this one and my hands are tired!**

**Wow, I can just feel the FEELS! :"D**

**So what did you guys think about this one?  
FAVORITE AND REVIEW, k?**

**Oh and your thoughts on MoA, if you've read it. **

**.**

"_**Yours in demigodishness, peace out."  
**_**-MehhPerson**


End file.
